A Hospital Visit
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: Esme pays a normal wifely visit to Carlisle at work.


It seems like it has been months since I have had any type of alone time with my wife, when in reality it has only been about a week. Work at the hospital has been hectic, hunting trips with the family, family gatherings, game nights. Alice was all about the family stuff lately.

I set my pen down on the seemingly endless stack of paperwork and lean back in my chair, my eyes falling on the photo on my desk of Esme, the woman I have claimed as mine for the rest of eternity. My eyes go over the lines of her face. Lines that after almost one hundred years together, I know so well.

Close to dropping everything and returning home to steal some time with her, even if we have to leave the house to get it, I hear a small creak that alerts me to the opening of the door, my eyes flicking to the sight of the very subject of my thoughts standing there in the doorway to my office.

I catch something in her gaze, though I am unable to decipher it before she has closed the door. I hear a light click as she turns the lock and picks my white coat from the back of the door, then in a flash of color she moves to stand before me holding the coat in front of her.

"Put this on, Darling, so I can take it off of you."

Surprise etched on my face as I stand slowly taking the coat from her hand and sliding it on. I hold my arms out, showing her with a growing smile as I see her pull her lip in her teeth and bite down. Her hands come up taking the lapels of the garment and pulling me a step closer, her eyes a blaze with a passionate fire.

Her hands slide down the front of my coat over the plains of my chest, then inside the coat, hands exploring though my button up oxford shirt. Her finger hooks in the top of my tie and tugs down loosening it, then the first few buttons of my shirt.

By now her intentions have been made very clear, my hands move to her waist and hers slide down, pushing them away. I drop them idly to my side as I watch intently her exploration, her hands moving to continue their work.

I feel a heat rising inside me as her hands slide up my arms, then over my shoulders, gripping them momentarily before sliding her hands under the lapels and inside my coat pushing it off my shoulders and I hear the dull sound of the fabric hitting the floor. Then my tie is pulled from around my neck the fact barely has time to register before her hands slide up my chest then firmly pushes me back into my chair.

My eyes come up to meet hers, the passion intensified there as I feel her move to slowly straddle my lap. I am aroused greatly by this point and her movement only heightens my arousal. Eyes boring into hers, I feel my shirt loosening with each button, the brush of her fingers on my skin sending sparks of fire through my body.

Her body glides closer to mine, my hands come up touching her hips, this time she doesn't push them away. I hold back a groan as I feel her hand sliding down over my ribs to the waistline of my pants.

Her fingers teasing as they pop the button on my pants, and slip inside touching the skin there before dragging down the zipper, my face moves closer to hers. I want to feel her lips on mine, but she leans away and shakes hear head the words, "not yet," sliding from her beautiful lips. I groan lowly as her fingers find my hardened length, dancing down it as her other hand pulls my pants open wider.

Her teasing causing me to groan even louder, as my hands slide up grabbing the hem of her shirt, wanting needing to touch her, a hand covers one of mine and pushes it back down.

My hands return to her hips, feeling them shift on my lap. The movement telling me she won't be able to tease for long. My palms push back pressing into her backside, thumbs slipping inside the waistband of her jeans, the pads rubbing the silky skin there. She moans softly at the simple touch. My grip tightening as I lean up, my eyes on hers, "Kiss me, My Love." My whisper a mere breath on her lips.

I watch as her head lowers, slowly nearing mine, my eyes sliding shut just before her soft, perfect lips touch mine. One hand slides up her back and into her hair deepening the kiss, my tongue teasing at her lower lip, to which she meets with her own before pushing it into my mouth. My tongue retracting and moving with hers as she so obviously fights to gain back the control that I stole.

Her tongue caressing mine, my hand, still resting on her backside, slides up grabbing the hem of her shirt and tugs up. Her lips and tongue slowly and reluctantly retract from mine as her arms raise, giving me silent permission to remove it.

I tug up letting the material glide over her pale skin watching as it clears her head, her hair falling back down around her shoulders. I drop her shirt to the side and take in the beauty of her.

While my eyes roam, her hands grab the sides of my pants pulling down, I lift my hips a bit feeling her urgency, and stop my exploration to unclasp and remove her bra, my hands caressing her breasts briefly before sliding down to her pants. My eyes locked with her as I pick up on her hips urging her to stand.

As she does my bidding I grab the sides of her pants tugging down, her jeans and panties hit the floor. She kicks them off and grabs my shoulders moving to straddle me once again. My palms press into her hips pulling her closer, my freed erection twitching slightly as her entrance nears. Her eyes on mine, darkened by her passion and desire, that I am sure my look returns as I pull down on her hips feeling her tight core sliding down on my need, sheathing me in her slick walls.

A low groan at the feeling mixes with the sound of her moan. We both stay there our bodies joined together, eyes locked on one another's, the intimacy of the moment filling the office. I catch a gleam of need in her eye as she slips her hands under my opened shirt to grip my bare shoulders. I feel myself sliding from her as she lifts her body, then drops back down slowly, her hips rolling with the movement pulling me deeper. Her body grinds down on mine, forcing another, slightly louder groan from my lips.

She leans down trapping my lips with hers muffling my sound of pleasure. Her kiss deep and needful, one of my hands slide up taking the silky strands of her hair in my fingers. Our lips part as I feel her body rising again, this time to come down harder than before. My hips buck up automatically into her, gaining a moan from her, I watch as her head falls back her eyes clench shut, her body rising and dropping on mine again picking up a faster more urgent pace. Sounds of pleasure mixing with the sound of the chair straining against our movements. My hand slides down fumbling for the lever, finding it as her lips find mind again, I pull up on the piece of the chair a bit too hard. Lowering the chair, as was my goal, to take some of the strain off the chair but my hand comes back up with the lever clenched in it. I toss it to the floor and return my hand to her hip.

The sound of the metal breaking seems to spur her on as her movements gain both strength and speed, pushing me to that point, the breaking point. My body tightens as I feel her walls clenching around me. My body shuddering, the chair shaking. My fingers tighten in her hair releasing a low, throaty growl as her hands move from my shoulders to my face. Her fingers resting on the skin below my ears, palms pressing into my cheeks, her lips descend onto mine, parted with panting breaths, her lips catch my bottom one tugging on it as her body surrenders and her pleasure washes over me pushing my body up just a bit more, before I fall over the edge, my need rushing into her, her lips release mine in a gasp of pleasures my teeth cease the opportunity to capture her lip in them, biting softly as the chair strains again with our continued movements, finding it can hold on no longer the seat parts with the leg and our bodies fall with the chair to the floor. The leg of the chair rolling into the wall.

The broken piece of furniture merely gaining a breathless chuckle as I roll away from the chair to the floor behind my desk, pressing my lips to Esme's as her body is now pinned beneath mine. Mumbling, "my turn," as my lips move up her jaw to her ear, nipping her earlobe gaining a whimper as her hands slide up my back, still covered by my shirt, and into my hair, gripping tightly as my lips move down her neck, pausing at the small crescent shaped scar pressing my teeth to it, the scar a perfect match. Teasing there with my teeth and tongue, knowing how she feels about it. My knowledge affirmed when her fingers tighten in my hair, and her body arches into mine, her moans loud and needful.

My lips move down to the soft mounds of flesh set on her chest. My tongue flicking over the already hard nipples, my lips moving down to touch each rib. Her moans, and the movements of her legs wrapping around my back, showing her need. I slide down lower, her legs now locked around my neck. My face pressing in between her legs, my tongue flicking out rolling her clit lightly, gaining another whimper of need, this time my name sounds at the end. Smiling, loving as I always do the sound of my name in the midst of her pleasure.

My tongue wagging from side to side, then slides down, rolling around her entrance, a slight smirk appearing on my lips as I feel her hips buck up into my face. I withdraw my tongue pressing a kiss to her once again slick folds, my eyes opening, looking up to meet hers, catching her look of love and lust before plunging my tongue inside her walls, my thumb pressing to her clit, moving it in perfect sync with my tongue. Slow circling movements driving her body higher feeling her back arching up, her fingers pulling at my hair, moans vibrating through her body.

My tongue moving quickly, working her body feeling her core tightening around my tongue, constricting it's movements. I stretch my tongue as far as I can, silently begging for her release. Wanting, needing to taste it. Her moans grow louder then down to whimpers as I assume she remembers where we are. My name falls from her lips once more in a groan as her body falls, her release coating my tongue. I take in all she gives me, just finished when my beeper goes off. I groan against her skin before pulling back. "Duty calls, Love," I pull the page from my belt, reading it before dragging my pants back up, she sits up, buttoning my shirt. Once she finishes I tuck in in, doing my pants, and belt then begin to hand her all of her clothes as she dresses. I stand grabbing my tie, then helping her up before tying it. Her long thin fingers straighten it for me then picks up my white coat handing it to me.

I slide it on, she grabs the lapels pulling me to her, my hands grip her waist as her lips meet mine, "have a good day, Dear." She shoots a quick look at the broken chair then back to me with a slight smirk and a wink before turning and walking out of my office.

I follow her out, watching as she heads towards the exit, a few heads turning her way. I nod to a passing nurse and shut my office door quickly before she has a chance to peak inside and heads off in the opposite direction.


End file.
